Infatuation
by extraordinaire
Summary: SasuSaku AU ONESHOT. A story that we can all relate to involving a Sakura who's unhealthily infatuated with something and a Sasuke who's incredibly pissed off and dare I say, jealous.


**

* * *

Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Pairing**: Sasuke and Sakura  
**Dedication**: To all fanfiction-obsessed people in the world!!  
**Please**: Review and make me smile just like Sakura!

Infatuation 

_Written by xBrokenxDreamsx_

"Sakura," A deep voice came from behind the pink-haired girl. She didn't bother moving at her boyfriend's words and just kept her eyes on the screen of her laptop, completely into what she was reading.

"Sakura," He repeated again, getting slightly annoyed that she had ignored him, since she never would ignore the amazing Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"_Whaaaat_?" She whined, still not turning around, but moving her slender finger against the pad on her laptop so she could continue reading.

"We always hang out on Friday's and study. Let's go." Sakura still didn't turn around. But who could when she had such amazing love-connection-filled literature in front of her? For heaven's sakes, I know that I wouldn't.

"I can't Sasuke. I'll hang out with you later." She said with a wave of her hand. Sasuke grunted in annoyance and sat down next to her on her bed.

"You said that yesterday."

"But now I _reeeaaallly_ mean it! Just, just let me finish this." Sasuke looked onto the screen to see what she was looking at. This is when he noticed the website in the address bar and two words that he's been dreading this whole week when the obsession began.

_Fan. Fiction._

Those two words had been mocking him, as if saying 'Ha! You're girlfriend would rather spend time and read me, not you!' Sure, it was just a stupid piece of literature that formed all of Sakura's hopes and dreams with just a bunch of romantic crap in the form of words, but it really meant something.

Sakura could read about all the things she wanted to experience. Yes, she had a boyfriend; but he was romantically constipated. He wouldn't take her on a moonlight picnic, kiss her upside in the rain, heck, he wouldn't even celebrate their monthaversary! But these fanfictions give her hope and make her smile, cry, or just aw as two people that obviously are meant to be together, get together.

To Sasuke, it was an annoying website full of nerdy people who sit on their computer writing fanfiction all day when they could be out exploring the world. But he really just hated it because it stole all his girlfriend's time; meaning that he wasn't getting to see her as often.

Well, he was seeing her, but she wasn't seeing him since her emerald eyes were glued to a screen full of crappy writing.

Sakura just sighed at Sasuke's hatred toward her favorite activity. He just wouldn't understand how beautiful it all is. How there can be so much emotion in a simple piece of writing including characters from books, shows, heck, even anime.

"Sakura, this is stupid. Let's go."

"But Sasuke-kun!! This is like, incredibly amazing and I need to read it because it is a brand new chapter and I have to be the first to review and then I have to wait because she'll PM me back and then we'll talk about how amazing it is!"

"_PM_?" Yes, Sasuke can be this much of a fanfiction-deprived imbecile.

"_Private Message_…duh! After you review, they can review reply you, or PM, and I prefer the PM-s, naturally."

"Do you actually write this?"

"Psh yeah I do! That's what's so fun! Especially when you get a lot of reviews and then they make you smile because you know that people appreciate you're work! It's quite a feeling I tell you."

"Sakura, can we please go do something. You haven't been out of the house all week."

"I know, because it's vacation and that's the best fanfiction-ing times because everyone's off!" It is true. All the best fanfiction came out when everyone was home for there was so much time on their hands! Although, if all the girls who wrote said amazing fanfiction had a gorgeously handsome boyfriend such as Sasuke Uchiha, they wouldn't be writing that much.

"Fine, we don't have to go out. But please, put that stupid computer down."

"Never! Nothing you can do can make me stop myself from reading my fanfiction! Nothing I tell you! You can't–"

Sakura quickly averted her attention from yelling at Sasuke as well as her fanfiction because, _oh-my-god_, Sasuke was kissing her.

And as the two teens made their way into a heated make-out session, Sakura's precious fanfiction and Sasuke's worries were _long_ forgotten.

* * *

**Because we all need to stop reading so much fanfiction and get lives.  
**_**NOT!**_


End file.
